Hold On To Me
by donna79
Summary: Joey has trouble admitting she needs Pacey. Even though he's always there


Summary: Joey needs Pacey more than she thinks.

Rating: T for explanations unexplained. Just read and you'll see why.

Hold On To Me

Joey had been trying to watch a movie for the past hour. Every few minutes the phone would ring or Alexander would call for her. This time someone was at the door. Whoever it was was going to get a piece of her mind. She opened the door and sighed.

"What do you want Pacey?"

"To help you take care of the screaming meanie."

"You don't have to."

"What are friends for?"

Joey moved aside and let Pacey in. As soon as she did Alexander came running into the room and into Pacey's arms. Pacey carried him into the kitchen to get him something to drink while Joey fell onto the couch with a sigh. She didn't know how he did it. Pacey always seemed to know when she was at the end of her rope. It was like he had a homing device on her.

Joey wasn't complaining, it could have been worse. It could have been Dawson. Dawson was a good guy; he just wasn't good with kids. Pacey on the other hand had Alexander calmed down within minutes of showing up. He always did. Pacey brought a sleeping Alexander into the living room and sat down with him.

"He needs to be put to bed."

"I thought you might want to do that. Unless you to split the money with me."

"What money? I'm working for free."

"Then you'll have to do something to make it up to me."

"I never have before."

"I'll think of something while you put him to bed." Pacey said handing her Alexander.

Joey was back a minute later and found Pacey flipping through channels.

"I was watching a movie."

"You were watching that chick flick garbage?"

"Hey!" She said slapping his arm.

"Shh! Do you want to wake the kid up?" He asked putting a hand over her mouth.

Joey shook her head before Pacey took his hand away. Why did he make her so nervous? It used to be only Dawson could make her blush. Lately she was giggling like a little girl when it came to Pacey. At least she wasn't throwing herself at him. She looked over and he was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are staring at me?"

"Jeez Joe, paranoid much?"

"No." She said folding her arms over chest.

"Don't do that. You know I hate it."

"Too bad. Don't like it you can leave."

"Or I can do that something about it."

"I'd love to see you try." Joey said giving him an 'I dare you' look.

Pacey shook his head before leaning over to brush a piece of hair out of her face. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. It was now or never. The worst she could do was slap the shit out of him. He closed the distance grabbing onto the couch for support.

Pacey was kissing her before she could react. She had always thought he would be more aggressive. But he was tender and sweet and slowly driving her insane. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers.

"If I had known that would shut you up I would have done it months ago."

"Charming."

"At least I'm honest."

Joey grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She nipped at his bottom lip taking it into her mouth. He moaned cautiously licking her upper lip. Joey massaged his tongue with hers letting him know she wasn't backing off.

Alexander was calling for Joey from his room and she sighed. Pacey got up to see what was wrong.

Joey sank into the couch wondering what had gotten into her. This was Pacey; she shouldn't be kissing him. But it felt so right. And she had been happy for the few minutes that she was in his arms.

Pacey came back into the room seeing Joey sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. She was smiling so he knew she didn't regret what had just happened. He sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for coming over."

"You don't have to thank me."

"You told me earlier that I had to pay you."

"What just happened was thanks enough."

She smiled into his neck before kissing just behind his ear. Pacey groaned not wanting her to stop.

"This can't go any further. Not tonight."

"You wanna come over tomorrow night? I'll have the house to myself."

"I was thinking the boat."

"I like that idea."

"Tomorrow night?"

Pacey looked down at her not knowing if she was serious. When he looked down at her he saw her looking up at him giving him a look he had never seen before. It was a look only Andy had given him. Right before they had sex. Joey wasn't kidding.


End file.
